To Be In Her Arms Forever: Conclusion
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is the final installment of my To Be In Her Arms Forever series. I recommend reading the other stories so you understand the final part. This will be in chapter and will take some time to finish.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't believe it had been exactly eleven years since she had Rose, but a lot had happened in those eleven years. In that time Hermione had four more children. Hugo who was going on ten in two months, and the twins Mina and Anita who were seven and not to mention little terrors, but lastly James who just turned two. In other words Hermione and Minerva had five children and they only planned one of them all the others were surprises but the couple loved all of them equally. With having five Children Hermione was starting to worry that she didn't look as good as she once did, of course she was now forty years old and things had a tendency to change on the human body.

She stood in front of the tall mirror in her and Minerva's room and looked at herself from every angle, her breasts head obviously gotten bigger since having children she wasn't to upset about that though she had always wanted a bigger chest. She had more curves than before, she didn't look like Molly she was still somewhat thin. No, thin wasn't it she was curvy not thin or plump. Most days Hermione didn't mind it, because she knew Minerva loved her body and always had but there were those days when she's getting dressed and she sees herself in the mirror, like today for example.

Luckily for her she was a witch so gravity wasn't taking over just yet but Hermione knew it wouldn't be that far away. As Hermione kept looking at herself in the mirror, Minerva walked in and stopped when she saw her wife looking at herself with sadness. Minerva quietly closed the door and stood against the wall, she thought her wife was gorgeous. Yes, she had gained some weight but in Minerva's opinion it was in some very good places, Minerva was just happy Hermione was healthy and wasn't plump like Molly. Not that she thought anything was wrong with Molly she just didn't find that attractive, of course if it was Hermione…it really didn't matter to Minerva, Hermione was always beautiful to her.

"You look beautiful." Minerva finally said causing Hermione to jump.

"Don't scare me like that! You really think so?" Hermione asked as she turned back towards the mirror.

"Yes, I do." Minerva whispered as she went up behind Hermione and undid her bra letting it fall to the floor. "You are one of the most sexiest witch's I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon." Minerva announced as she turned Hermione to face her.

"Sometimes I feel like, I don't know like your going to leave me because of what I look like." Cried Hermione as she held onto the older witch.

"Me leave you, Merlin no! I should be the one afraid your going to leave me! Look at me I'm old! Time is going to allow you here for a lot longer than me, I'm getting wrinkles and gravity is going to start playing against me in a few short years." Minerva admitted. (Incase you didn't know I don't see Minerva as a seventy years old like in the films. I picture a younger one. Right not I am placing Minerva at almost sixty so you can get the picture. Also she's a witch they live for like two hundred years in Harry Potter universe.)

"Don't you ever think that! You are beautiful and I would never leave you!" Hermione full out yelled.

"Then what makes you think I would leave you? We are bonded love I couldn't leave you even if I tried, besides why would I want to do that when I want nothing more than to ravish you right now." Minerva whispered the last part as she pulled Hermione closer to her and kissed her soundly.

"I would love nothing more than to be ravished by you right now but the children will be awake soon and we have to give Rose her letter." Stated Hermione.

"Your right, but I am going to ravish you later. So much so that you will be seeing stars for a month!" Minerva promised as she kissed Hermione one more time, and patted her bum before she left Hermione to get dressed. Hermione didn't have any doubts about herself as she got dressed in front of the mirror.

Breakfast in the McGonagall household was always a battle with five children around, Rose came bounding down the stairs ready to see what she got for her birthday. Hugo and the twins followed slowly though as you could still sleep in their eyes, James was already in his booster seat eating, well more like making a mess of his oatmeal.

"Its my birthday today, I get my letter right mum?" Rose asked as she stopped in front of Hermione with a smile plastered across her face.

"Yes, sweetie it is your birthday today and yes you do get your letter. But you won't get it if you don't eat your breakfast." Hermione smiled down at the little girl that was so much like her.

"Okay, but afterwards we will be going to Diagon Alley right?" Rose questioned as she sat in her chair next to Minerva.

"Yes, sweetie we will." Minerva said easily as she drank her tea and read The Daily Prophet. Rose smiled and nodded, Hugo and the twins slumped into their seats and began eating their breakfast as well. Hermione sat down next to Minerva and began to eat as well but stopped when she the expression on Minerva's face as she read the paper.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing just the usual."

"Really, you seemed slightly distraught with whatever you were reading."

"No, I just found the one article interesting. Some man in Romania is trying to start problems with the Transfiguration committee over there. It was quit fascinating." Minerva stated as she looked back down at the article and began to shake her head, Hermione was about to say more but stopped when one of there owls flew in and landed on the little perch that they had by the window.

"MY LETTER MY LETTER!" Rose yelled as she got up and took the letter from the owl and began to jump up and down. Minerva got out a treat for the owl and began to pet it as Rose opened her letter.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" Rose asked with sheer excitement.

"Once everyone is done with breakfast and dressed." Hermione stated easily as she picked up her bowl along with James bowl and the twins plates. Hugo was still eating, he tended to have an appetite like his Uncle Ron.

"MUM, CAN I GET DRESSED NOW PLEASE, PLEASE!" Rose jumped and practically shouted.

"Rose, you will lower your voice." Hermione and Minerva said simultaneously causing Rose and the other children to stop what they were doing and saying.

"Now Rose, Hugo, Mina and Anita you may all go upstairs and get dressed. We will be up in a moment to check on all of you." Hermione said once everyone was quite, as Hermione finished the four older children ran at full speed up the stairs leaving Hermione, Minerva and James in the kitchen.

"How about I take James upstairs and get him ready then check the others." Minerva said easily as she picked James up and held him, the two were so much like not to mention they were inseparable.

"After what happened last time!" Remembered Hermione.

"That was a misunderstanding, my love." Minerva whispered in Hermione's ear as she lightly kissed her on the cheek and went up the stairs.

"And everyone thought you were going to be the strict parent." Hermione whispered to herself and realized they were going to go to Diagon Alley with five children who were constantly hyper.

"How did, Molly do it and still does?" Hermione said to herself as she heard a crash from upstairs.

"It was nothing, sweetheart!" Minerva yelled. They day was going to be interesting to say the least.

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WILL HAVE MORE UPDATE AS TIME GOES ON. I AM STILL GETTING THE HANG OF THIS STORY, THINGS ARE DIFFERENT IN THIS STORY SO ITS GOING TO BE WRITTEN DIFFERENTLY.


	2. Chapter 2

The McGonagall family stood at the start of Diagon Alley with a squealing eleven years old and four more precocious children.

"How about you take the boys and I will take the girls and we meet up in two hours at the joke shop." Hermione recommended.

"Sounds like a plan, my dear." Minerva smiled but on the inside she didn't want them to split up, the war may be over but when it came to the woman she loved and her family, Minerva could never be to careful. Hermione had the girls follow her as she turned and walked towards a new robe store, Minerva just shook her head as she adjusted James on her hip and led Hugo towards the stores she knew he liked.

Hermione looked down at the list of things Rose needed the only thing she needed was a wand, she was contemplating going and getting Rose her wand but knew Minerva would want to be there. In the end they went to Flourish and Blotts, school books were bought a month ago so the trip would be for fun. The girls tended to be the ones that loved to read, the twins were also the wild, tricksters.

'Just like Fred and George.' Hermione said in her head as the twins began to beg to see Uncle George and Aunt Angelina.

"Please…" Mina began.

"Mum, please." Anita ended.

"We will go when we are done getting ice cream since I'm sure your brothers would love to go as well." Hermione replied as she watched Rose look at books and think that it was sometimes creepy how her two youngest girls always talked like that.

"Promise?" Mina and Anita both asked as they began to give puppy dog eyes.

"You know I wouldn't say something if I didn't mean it, have I ever gone back on my word?"

"No, mum." The twins said again in unison.

"Now, go and look around let me know if you two see anything you like." Hermione shooed, the two ran up the stairs almost knocking Rose over.

Hermione picked up books and looked to see if they would keep her attention at all, an hour went by and she now had eight books in her arms, Rose had just as many. The Two found a table at the top floor and sat down, Rose instantly opened one of her books and began to read. All Hermione could do was smile as she watched her eldest child, Rose was so much like her actually Rose was her exactly. She could easily describe her children, Rose was obviously the intellectual one, the twins were both brains and brawns and good mix of both her and Minerva, Hugo was the athletic one which he got from Minerva. James was another story though, he was still to young, even when he gets older Hermione believes he will still be a complete mystery. She was broken from thoughts when the twins came up to the table and put piles of books on the table.

"You know your not getting all of those." Hermione replied easily.

"What? Why…"

"Not?" Mina finished this time as both of the twins stood in disbelief, when it came to books they were always allowed as many as they wanted. None of the children were spoiled but both Hermione and Minerva had agreed limiting them wasn't bad, except sometimes Minerva got carried away she usually got the children tons of books.

"You know the rules, each of you can get up to eight at the most. Sometimes less depending on the cost. Pick out your top eight." Sometimes Hermione hated that she had to take them to the bookstore, when Minerva takes them they leave with to many to count. 'And they said she was going to be the strict one.' Hermione thought to herself as she looked over at the girls and saw them picking through the books. Minerva walked in with Hugo and James and knew exactly where Hermione would be, as she reached the table she could barely see part of her family do to all of the books.

"What happened here?" Minerva asked as Hugo began to look through the Quidditch books and James went towards Hermione.

"The girls couldn't decided, that'ss what happened." Smiled Hermione as Minerva sat down beside her. The two shared a kiss causing the children to reply with eww and yuck.

"How were the boys?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that one, dear." Minerva replied with a look that said it had gone rather badly.

"Who did what?"

"Hugo, saw the newest set of brooms." Minerva stated easily, which caused Hermione to instantly shake her head. As the couple talked Minerva told Hermione how Hugo is not allowed back into two stores for at the least a month, and that James had been an angel. Minerva had gotten some supplies for the brooms and the children knew boots and gloves. As the couple went over things they still needed to pick up they noticed that the children had gotten rather quiet. Looking around they saw that Rose was still wrapped up in a book and that James was asleep, the only ones unaccounted for were Hugo and the twins.

"I will go and look for them go and pay for the books, well Rose's and some of the books the others picked out. Running off like that means they don't deserve the others." Said Minerva as she stood up and went to look for the other children. Hermione instantly shrunk some of the books and went and paid for them with Rose whining.

"Why do I have to go? They are the ones that always screw up, and I have to get punished to." Rose debated as she followed her mothers out of the store, who knew there was only one place the others could have gone. Read the bottom please, specifically the second paragraph.

I KNOW IT WASN'T WHAT ANYONE WAS EXPECTING BUT WHEN I BEGAN TO WRITE THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I'M TRYING TO GET BETTER WITH THIS STORY, IT IS GOING TO TAKE SOME TIME BUT I THINK WHEN ROSE GETS TO HOGWARTS EVERYTHING WILL FALL INTO PLACE.

I KNOW I HAVEN'T GONE INTO MUCH DETAIL AS TO WHAT THE CHILDREN LOOK LIKE SO I WILL NOW:

Rose: She acts just like Hermione and even has her bushy hair, she is built like Hermione. The only difference between the two are the eyes, they are Minerva's emerald eyes. Rose loves books and despises flying. Just like Hermione but wants to be her own person. She does have a bit of a dark side though, neither of her mothers know it, yet.

The twins Mina and Anita: They are like Hermione and Minerva intellectually but are tall and lean like Minerva. They both have coal black hair and Minerva's eyes. The also have a thing for pranks and Quidditch, they like playing beaters. (Remind you of another set of twins in that department.) These are the two that will always be in trouble and will give all of us a laugh when they get older.

Hugo: Hugo has brown eyes and brown hair, much like Hermione's without the bushiness. He is smart but nothing compared to the others, he is more of a sports person, he loves playing Chaser and playing pranks. His twin sisters are his best friends at the moment, when he gets to Hogwarts they will still be friends but he will fall into his own crowd. (Think of Ron on the smart scale but slightly smarter and the Quidditch obsession his just as high.)

James: Looks dead on Minerva, if she was a boy James would be her look alike. James is a personality all his own, I can't really describe him. The only thing I can say is that he is going to be a special child.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Minerva went straight through the door to WWW and made a be line for the counter were they stopped in front of George. He instantly looked up and gave them a grin that said I know what you are looking for and turned around letting them know to follow him. In the back of the store Hugo and the twins sat on the floor playing with a bunch of George's creations.

"I thought it best if I let them stay, I knew you too would figure it out and come here first." George whispered as the couple peered into the room.

"Those three give me a fright ever damn day." Minerva whispered back.

"Thank you, George. I was really worried about them." Hermione whispered as well then went towards the children. Rose stood next to Minerva with a look of pure hatred.

'Go figure! The three brats ruin my birthday! Oh well, I will show them one day!' Rose thought as the thoughts of a dark nature began to roll around in her head. (As I believe I have said Rose has a very dark side, it will come out when she gets to Hogwarts. Brilliant but dark.)

"What were you three thinking when you ran off!" Hermione said loudly causing the children to look up at her with looks of worry.

"We wanted to play and see Uncle George and…sorry mum." Hugo said weakly when he noticed how upset his mum was.

"Sorry…"

"Mum." The twins replied in a broken manner.

"Get up, get your things we are going to go home. And on our way back me and your mother are going to think of a punishment for the three of you. I am very disappointed, something could have happened to you three. Do you understand that?" Hermione ranted as the three began to pick up there stuff and put what they could into their pockets.

Minerva was still thanking George when Hermione showed back up, the two looked at Hermione and saw that she was angry but underneath all of that relived that her children were all okay.

"We will sit them down when we come up with something." Minerva told Hermione who only nodded, once the children were done the couple thanked George again and went home. They sent all of the children upstairs except for James who was sitting in the living room drawing a picture with crayons.

"What are we going to do with them! Hugo has another year before he starts Hogwarts and he won't be ready if he keeps acting like a seven year old! Oh, and the girls don't even get me started, we are going to have our hands full with them you know that! What am I saying we already do!" Hermione kept yelling, Minerva sat on the floor next to James and waited till Hermione wore herself out which didn't long because Hermione soon after her rant flopped onto the couch. Minerva stood up and sat down next to her and put her arms around her.

"I will tell you what we are going to do, we are going to teach them as much as we can. A week maybe two weeks each of being grounded should suffice for now. Hugo will grow up, he is like Ron it took him a while but he figured it out and so will our son. The twins well, those two are Fred and George through and through we can't do nothing about that except teach them right from wrong. When we are done with them we should go and talk to Rose, it was her birthday today and from what I could sense she feels that her day was ruined and that we ignored her." The intuitiveness in her voice brought Hermione to realization.

"Your right! How could I over look…"

"Sweetheart, three of the children had run off. You are naturally going to forget things. Lets call them down then go and talk to, Rose." Minerva soothed as she pressed her lips to Hermione's cheek and began to rub her shoulder, Hermione simply nodded.

"Hugo, Anita, Mina would you come down here please!" Minerva yelled up, three different pairs of feet came down the stairs slowly.

"We have decided on your punishment, I believe." Minerva looked at Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"The three of you will each be grounded for two weeks." All three of the children groaned causing Hermione to speak.

"I think it would be a good idea that we take the items from your Uncle George."

"I agree." Minerva simply replied.

"This will go into affect tomorrow morning, the three of you will bring down all of those things in separate boxes or bags that way we know what belongs to each one of you. Now go up and go to bed, I don't want any messing around on the way." Hermione finished.

Hugo and the twins walked up to their mothers and kissed them on the cheeks and gave them hugs goodnight, all three knew that they had messed up and decided arguing wouldn't get them anywhere. Once they heard two doors close they noticed James had fallen asleep on the blanket, his head on his teddy bear. Minerva stood up first and bent down and picked James up along with his bear, Hermione followed close behind as she walked up to the two of them and gentle stroked their baby boys cheek.

"Why don't we put him into his bed then go and talk to our oldest child." Whispered Minerva.

"Sounds like a plan." The two went up the stairs and directly to James's room and gentle set him down into his crib, walking the short distance to Rose's room the two knocked quietly and got no reply. Opening the door slowly they noticed Rose was asleep with one of her new books on top of her, Hermione walked into the room and set the book on top of the nightstand and covered Rose up with one of her blankets. The two each kissed her on the top of her head before turning off the lightly and going towards their bedroom. Once the couple were inside their bedroom Hermione began to undress when she felt Minerva's hands stop her.

"I believe I made a promise to you, my love." Minerva whispered into Hermione's hear as leaned down kissed her neck.

I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GREAT TO END IT THERE! I AM SO MEAN! HAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

"I believe that you did." Hermione whispered as Minerva easily removed Hermione's blouse while she stood behind her leaving kisses where ever she could find flesh.

"How do you feel about me keeping that promise?" Minerva asked as she pushed Hermione's skirt down revealing her lovers voluptuous body.

"I believe you should keep your promises." Hermione began as she turned in her wife's embrace. "Especially when they are, oh so very tempting." Hermione finished with a purr in Minerva's ear causing the older woman to shiver. Minerva removed her wand from her robes and cast a few silent spells then dropped her want to the floor, when Voldemort was around she would never have let her wand reach the floor but nowadays she felt find in doing so.

Hermione got up on the tip of her toes and let her lips press against Minerva's who obliged. Their lips met slowly as the familiarity, love, and longing and came together. Their tongues didn't battle they just savored and greeted one another, while this was happening Hermione silently cast a spell causing their clothes or in Hermione's case what clothes she had left to go away. As she began to move closer to her wife she didn't expect for Minerva to do what she did, with strength that would have shocked some Minerva pulled Hermione into her and picked her up.

A squeal resonated from Hermione while her legs wrapped around the woman who captured her heart, while Minerva walked towards the bed with Hermione wrapped around her all she could find herself doing was kissing Hermione. Light moans were slipping from one another as the felt the want and need from the other. Easily, Minerva set Hermione on the bed and laid down next to her.

"I love you so much, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Minerva asked as she kissed Hermione lightly in her most sensitive of spots.

"You did everything, you did absolutely everything." Whispered Hermione as she looked into her wife's eyes where she saw the love that her wife held for her. "Minerva?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Minerva asked in a worried tone she didn't know what was going on as she felt Hermione hold onto her tighter than before.

"Would you want to have another child?" The question through Minerva, she knew Hermione was not always comfortable with her body so having another child was the last thing she thought Hermione would want or ask about.

"I shouldn't have asked, especially right now but…"

"You should ask anything, love. What brought this around?" Soothed Minerva as she looked at Hermione and held her just as tightly.

"I'm getting up in age and sooner or later I won't be able to have anymore, and we only planned one of our children, James. I want to at least have another one planned, especially if its going to be my last." Honesty laced her words as tears began to drip from her eyes.

"I have always wanted as many children as we possibly could." Minerva held her wife's look of wonder with her look of joy.

"You mean?"

"Yes, if we can have another child and your sure about it then so am I!" Hermione smiled a Cheshire cat grin as she leaned into her wife and kissed her with every little thing she had. A light groan inside Minerva's throat didn't go unheard as Hermione brought a hand up and cupped Minerva's right breast causing even more noises.

"We should probably start now."

"Oh Merlin, yes we most definitely should!" Groaned Minerva as Hermione took a nipple into her mouth. Minerva was usually the dominate one in bed but every once in awhile Hermione would surprise her, and right now was an every once in a while. With strength that wasn't unknown to either one of them Hermione flipped them over so she was straddling Minerva's hips, leaning down Hermione began to kiss and suck on Minerva's neck causing moans that turned into groans in no time. Minerva didn't care if there were a million hickies in the morning all she wanted was Hermione, she soon found herself holding Hermione closer than ever.

" I want you, no I need you. I need you so badly." Hermione whispered into Minerva's ear as she rocked her hips into Minerva's, all the older witch could do was mutter a silent spell under her breath. Many wondered how two witches could have children, what many didn't know was that the old families had a spell an ancient one at that, this spell would allow them to have children. If you were not in the family by blood then you wouldn't be told the spell, which only soul mates could use the spell it wouldn't work if the pair were not truly meant to be.

As Minerva whispered the spell Hermione rocked her hips into her causing Minerva to arch her back as the sensation went through her, what Hermione didn't expect was for the spell to work so quickly. Minerva entered her the moment Hermione moved against her, both of them lost in the overwhelming feeling. As the couple came down Hermione began to rock slowly above her wife.

"I love you, so much." Hermione panted as she felt Minerva get deeper inside her each time moved.

"And…I…you." Minerva groaned as their pace quickened, the only thoughts going on in each one of their minds was 'thank Merlin we used a silencing charm' and 'I love this woman.' Minerva's grip on Hermione's thighs tightened causing her arms and hands to flex as wave after wave of pleasure ran through out her body. As Hermione felt the shivers running through her lovers body she began to move faster which shocked her because she didn't believe she still could. Minerva brought herself up and wrapped an arm around her wife as the other arm steadied her, both of them began moving so the other would reach their climax.

"Oh…Merlin…Uh…Yes, harder Minerva…." Hermione panted as she felt Minerva hitting that spot again and again causing her to feel her body beginning to react. The intensity caused Hermione to scratch down Minerva's shoulders and back.

"Right there…fuck…so close…" Hermione felt Minerva's pace quicken as her body began to take in the sensations she was feelings.

"Hermione…I…" Minerva was cut off as Hermione kissed her causing Minerva to lay Hermione on her back all the while not leaving her wife.

"Merlin!…Fuck me…oh please…" Hermione yelled as she felt her orgasm rise to the surface, her walls clenched tighter around Minerva causing her to climax a split second later. As the last of the their orgasms wore off Minerva rolled off to the side and held Hermione, the last time they were that intense was Christmas which was five months ago, they were intimate but usually it was slow and loving but this time it felt as if they thought they were never going to see each other again.

"That…was…magnificent." Hermione replied in between breaths of air.

"I was…thinking…intense." Minerva said as she looked up at the ceiling trying to blink away the stars that were in her eyes then finally looked at her wife, after a moment both began to laugh.

"I love you."

"And I love you, always." Minerva whispered back as she kissed her wife's eyelids as they fluttered shut, not to long afterwards Minerva put the bed sheet over them and fell asleep as well in a deep sleep, so deep that neither one of them two hours later her their bedroom door open.

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS, I ACTUALLY HELD BACK A LOT TOO!


	5. Chapter 5

Rose slowly stepped into the room, after knocking on the door and know answer she knew her mothers were asleep. As Rose closed the door and began to tip toe to her destination she tripped over a robe, luckily she caught herself before she made any noise. Looking at the robe she realized it was her mother's robe and her mum's dress, leaving their clothes like that only meant one thing. A look of utter disgust covered Rose's face, luckily this time she didn't walk in on them during that would have been far worse.

Finally, reaching her destination Rose stood in front of the bookcase in the room where her mothers kept the books they were not allowed to see. Slowly she reached out to the spot that had the lock on it, she had seen her mothers do the code for the lock many times so getting in was easy. The lock popped open with ease, Rose looked at the six books that were in the safe and grabbed the one she needed. You could see that the book was ancient with its tattered pages and body, the way the old smell came off of the book and just the energy it gave off. Rose opened the book to reveal words that were of a dead forgotten language, well not really forgotten or dead, her mothers knew how to read it because she had seen and heard them speak to each other in that language when they didn't want the children to know what they were discussing. Rose had picked up on what everything meant though.

Quickly Rose closed the door and set the lock and went to leave but stopped when she saw her mothers wand lying on the floor, something inside her told her not to take it but it was only a small part. Bending down Rose picked up the want and stuffed it into her robe and walked out of the room the same way she entered; undetected.

"Where is my wand!" Everyone heard Minerva yelling as she made her way down the stairs.

" Love, have you seen my wand?" Minerva asked Hermione as she entered the kitchen.

"Last time I saw it was last night and you…set it down." Hermione finished as she stared at Minerva.

"I have looked all over the bedroom and I can't find it!" Minerva began to get flustered which Hermione picked up on.

"Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast and when we are done we can both go up and look for it." Minerva nodded reluctantly and sat down at her seat. Rose sat quietly eating her breakfast, she was already done with the book and wrote down all of the spells that caught her attention. She was going to put the book back once she finished which is why she got up early.

"Mum, may I be excused now?"

"Have you finished?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded at Rose who instantly went upstairs. Rose ran into her room and grabbed the book and quietly went into her parents room, Rose made it to the bookshelf and was putting the book away when she heard the door begin to open.

SORRY, I JUST HAVE TO LEAVE IT THERE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione and Minerva stepped into their bedroom to see Rose crawling around on the floor, the couple eyed each other then set their looks upon Rose who stood up immediately.

"I thought I could help you look for you wand, mother." Rose smiled sweetly hoping it would work.

"That's very kind of you Rose, thank you." Minerva smiled and went over and hugged her oldest child, inside Rose couldn't believe it had worked. Her mothers went about looking for the wand, Rose played along.

"I just don't understand where it could be! That wand did not leave this room!" Minerva began to get flustered.

"Love, let me just get my wand and accio for yours." Hermione looked up at Minerva and held the older woman's hands, Minerva nodded with a look on her face that said 'why didn't I think of that.'

Hermione went over to her nightstand and removed her wand from the drawer and did the wand movements all without saying the spell allowed. The second she finished her spell the wand came whizzing into the room and right into her hand, Rose stood off to the side irritated that the spell that was supposed to hide it didn't work. Minerva walked over to Hermione and took her wand but before doing so kissed the amazing witch in front of her. Rose rolled her eyes and went out of the room with a slam of the door.

"We have to talk to her, about her birthday and I don't know but I feel as though something is bothering her." Hermione replied after the door was slammed.

"Yes, I agree on everything." The older woman nodded for them to follow the girl.

Rose sat on her bed looking through some books, she had already read all of the first year books along with second, third, fourth and most of the fifth year books. Her mothers didn't know this since those books are kept in their room, every book that was in the house Rose had read at least once, all but two that is and those were the two she needed from the safe. The young girl sat reading one of her new books from her birthday, since she knew her mothers would be following in a minute she decided to hide the two books that she stole from the book store. A knock on the door provide her right, after the knock the door opened and Hermione and Minerva stepped into view.

"May we come in?" Minerva asked.

"I guess." Shrugged Rose causing the pair to look at each other with pain. Hermione closed the door while Minerva went and sat down beside Rose, Hermione followed suit but sat on the other side.

"We came to talk to you about the other day, we know you are upset with Hugo and the girls but know that they had no intention of trying to ruin your birthday." Minerva tried to sooth her oldest daughter.

"Hey, how would you like it if just the three us go out tonight and we can go and see a muggle movie, get some dinner and anything else you want." Hermione said as she turned so she was looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Just the three of us?"

"Yep, we can get a sitter and then we can go out the rest of the day." Hermione replied as she gave a quick glance to her wife who nodded in agreement, she looked back at Rose who still had her head down.

"Ok, as long as they don't have to come to." The girl looked up into her mum's eyes as she replied.

"Good! Lets get ready and get a hold of a sitter." Minerva hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head, Hermione did the same and followed her wife to their room.

INSIDE THE ROOM…

Minerva walked towards the closet and began to change but stopped as Hermione sat down on the bed with a look of fright and confusion. Quickly, Minerva went towards her wife and kneeled down in front of her and placed Hermione's hands in her own.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Rose." Hermione said quietly.

"What about her?"

" When she looked at me I don't know how describe it but I saw something…something dark, I….I don't know." She shook her head back and forth as she looked down.

"Dark?" Minerva began to get curious.

"I'm sure its nothing." Hermione stood up and went towards the closet.

"You are one of the most intelligent woman I know, whatever this is its not nothing." Minerva forced.

"She isn't the same, I get this feeling that everything is going to change and I…I've had dreams. Maybe, they are more than dreams I don't know but I'm…I'm just…just tired." Hermione began crying as her emotions began to get her, instantly Minerva was beside her holding her as her body shuddered with sobs. Hermione, was now lying on the bed napping as Minerva waited for Harry and Ginny to arrive, The twins were playing in their room while Hugo was sitting in the living room going through his chocolate frog cards, James was sitting on the floor with his toys. She couldn't get over what Hermione had said, ever since she had given birth to Rose her senses had gone through the roof, and we aren't talking about touch and taste we are talking about the third eye type of sense.

A pop brought Minerva out of her state as she looked up and saw Harry and Ginny walking in with their three children who instantly went to play with Hugo and James. Minerva stood up and except hugs from both of them.

"Thank you so much!"

"Anytime, the kids have wanted to come over for a while we have just been so busy." Ginny replied with a smile.

"I understand that." Minerva nodded, "Let me tell the girls that you're here and get Hermione up."

"She's still sleeping?" Harry and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"It's been a rough morning." She stated simply and turned and went up the stairs not waiting for a reply, Hermione woke up instantly as Minerva told her that Harry and Ginny had arrived. Once Minerva left the room, Hermione opened her nightstand drawer and removed a pile of divination items, when she was in Hogwarts she didn't understand it but after having children she tended to see things. Hermione shuffled the tarot cards and laid them out in the proper position, the cards in front of her caused her heart to stop.

YES, I DO HAVE TO LEAVE IT WITH A CLIFFHANGER!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione quickly picked up the cards and put them back with the deck, shuffled it then set it back in her nightstand. She couldn't believe what the cards showed her, there had been hope that she was wrong but after what those cards said she knew she was more right than she wanted to be. Slowly, Hermione got up off of the bed and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a blouse, no matter what she knew and saw she still loved her daughter and would tell and show her how much.

As she made her way down the stairs she heard that everyone was downstairs, once in the living room Harry and Ginny gave her each a hug and just chatted for a while. After a little bit both her and Minerva said that it would be left if they left, Rose stood up from her seat and walked next to her mothers as they took the floo powder and left. The three arrived in Diagon Alley.

"So, sweetheart what do you want to do?" Minerva asked.

"Could get something to eat then go to the bookstore and a movie?" Rose asked, there was a book she had seen at the bookstore and after reading one of the books at the bookstore as she looked around she figured out how she could get out with the book.

"Sure, any place in particular you want to eat at?" Hermione questioned as she looked down at her oldest child.

"Could we go to that new place, the Dragons Den?" Rose smiled.

"You know that sounds great lets go." Minerva placed her hand on Rose's shoulder while the other held Hermione's hand, the three began their travel to the restaurant. Cold chills ran throughout Hermione's body as she kept glancing at her daughter, she would do everything in her power to make sure what she saw wouldn't happen.

The three sat at the table and looked through the menus, Rose wanted to get the spaghetti while Hermione and Minerva both decided the get the chicken in a blood red sauce. Rose sat quietly and looked around, she was happy that she was getting to do everything she had wanted for her birthday but thoughts of her plan began to take over her mind. Hermione couldn't help but get a sense that Rose was happy but only for a while as she felt something shift, Minerva picked up on the way Hermione was acting and decided to strike up conversation.

"So I know you want to go to the bookstore after this but I thought that maybe we could go and get your wand then pick out an animal for you first?" Minerva spoke up breaking Hermione and Rose out of their thoughts.

"Really?"

" Yes." Both parents said at the same time.

"Ok, then the bookstore?" Minerva and Hermione both laughed and nodded yes.

Once the food came out discussion lowered, everyone seemed happy with their meals once they were all done and got the to go boxes and paid the bill they set out for Ollivander's. The three stepped into the store and waited, a woman came out who looked just like the former owner, the woman in question was his daughter who had came back to maintain the store.

"Hello, there. Came to get your first wand I see."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Call me, Vara. And your name?" Vara asked Rose as she began to get a sense for a wand for her.

"Rose." Rose answered easily wanting to see how well this woman knew her job.

"Rose, well that is a pretty name." She smiled back as she extended her hand towards her, Rose looked up at her mothers who nodded. Slowly, Rose placed her hand in the older woman's then felt a surge of energy. Vara, quickly took her hand out of Rose's and looked down at her.

"I will be right back." As she turned and walked away Hermione and Minerva looked at one another and saw that the witch was going deep within the store. When she came back she was carrying a piece of fabric that she was carefully unraveling, once unraveled she handed the wand to Rose. The wand was about 9" and a blackish color with symbols carved deep into it with what appeared to be a vine scrolled around. Rose reached out and took a hold of it the second it she touched it colors began to swirl around her and the wand as if a galaxy was enveloping them. After it died down both Hermione and Minerva stood in shock, Vara kneeled down in front of Rose and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You are destined for great things, but its your choice if they will terrible but great or good and great." Vara stood up and glance at the couple then turned and walked away.

Vara in Galician means: wand

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? YES I DID HAVE TO LEAVE IT THERE! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH PROJECT AFTER PROJECT AND PAPER AFTER PAPER. MY NEXT UPDATE WILL HOPEFULLY BE SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since they left Ollivanders, Hermione had been acting strange. Minerva felt at a loss, after that they had went to the book store were Rose had asked for a few books which wasn't anything out of the ordinary, what was unusual was that Hermione didn't partake she just sat at a table with a lost look in her eyes. Minerva tried speaking to her but Hermione wouldn't reply, she was getting worried. After the bookstore they went to the pet shop, Rose looked around and said that she wanted a snake.

"You can't have snakes at Hogwarts, you know that." Minerva replied.

"But I don't want a toad, or a rat. And we have owls and cats at home not to mention Hogwarts has owls so an owl is pointless. We don't have snakes at home or at Hogwarts!" Rose was starting to get frustrated. 

"How about we go to the other pet shop, you decide on an animal that is not a snake that you like and I will ask about a snake and if it is okay then we will get you one but for now pick something else." Rose nodded at least her mother was going to look into it, when her mother said she will do something she does. What worried Rose was that her mum ever since they went to get her wand had been quite and looked like she was somewhere else. If you asked Rose she would say her mum was going bonkers. At the end of the day Rose picked a cat, it was gray and black with white rimmed eyes that made it look like it had glasses. 

"So what are you going to name him, dear?" Minerva asked her oldest.

"Nathair." Rose hadn't given up on the snake thing so she decided to go with the Irish word for snake as a name, Minerva nodded then looked over at Hermione who didn't budge, she was starting to get really worried.

Once they got back Rose went into the library to play with her new pet and Hermione went right up the stairs and into the bedroom, Minerva walked over and thanked Harry and Ginny who asked about Hermione. 

"She hasn't really been feeling well, it's probably just a head cold." Minerva replied hoping that it would be enough, luckily it was and the couple left with their children in their arms. Once she had the children down for bed she went into hers and Hermione's room and saw her wife sitting on window seat looking out the window. 

"What's wrong, love? Please, tell me." Minerva asked as she sat down next to her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't stop it." Hermione whispered.

"Stop what?" She was confused that she didn't know what was going on.

"What's going to happen, if I try it will kill me. I don't want it to happen though, I tried with all of my power but things have already begun and not even a time turner can change that." Hermione looked at Minerva as she spoke, her eyes were darker and appeared as if they were lost some where so deep that Minerva didn't think she could get to. Minerva stood up then kneeled down in front of Hermione had her turn towards her.

"Is this about Rose? What ever it is you are not alone I will stand by you, I always have and always will. Please, come back! If you don't then you will be gone forever and won't be able to do anything, bring me my wife back. Bring me back that smile that is brighter than the sun, the laugh the melts my heart and that mind that never ceases to amaze me." She began to break down at the end, he head was hanging as tears began to wash over her face. Hermione slid off of the seat and kneeled beside her wife and lifted her chin up, lightly she kissed Minerva then pulled away and began to place the long hair behind Minerva's ear.

"I am trying but it is just so hard, losing you will kill me. If things happen like I have seen that they could I…could never forgive myself." Minerva took Hermione's hands in hers and looked in her straight in the eye.

"I will always be beside you, these things that you have seen might not happen. Don't push me away." Hermione wanted to push her away though, for Minerva's safety was why she wanted to but inside her heart she couldn't.

"Never." Just one word caused both of them to cry as they quickly found each other, their arms wrapped around one another as their lips met, whatever this darkness was that scared Hermione, Minerva knew that no matter what happened that she would stand by her wife till the very end. The two laid in bed in each others arms, both spent from their love making. Hermione was fast asleep while Minerva laid awake wondering what it was Hermione saw and what she could do to figure out how to stop it, but what was she trying to stop? 

THE ENDING WAS A BIT DARK BUT THE STORY AS TIME GOES ON WILL PROGRESSIVELY GET DARKER DO TO NOW THAT I'M BEGINNING TO SEE WHAT HERMIONE SEES AND I WILL CLUE YOU IN, IT IS NOT PRETTY. THIS STORY IS ONLY GOING TO GET DARKER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ROSE GOING TO HOGWARTS AND GETTING SORTED, AFTER THAT ALL OF THE BAD AND DARK STUFF WILL BEGIN!


	9. Chapter 9

She sat in one of the trains seating compartments, they hadn't left yet so she sat waiting for someone to sit with her. She wasn't nervous about Hogwarts she already knew she would get amazing grades and that she would be able to do what she needs to, what got her was that she wanted friends. Sitting quietly she pulled out a book and had just began to read when she heard a knock and the door open, on the other side was a blond boy with amazingly blue eyes he was tall and lean but you could see that he would be muscular when he got older.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" The boy seemed nervous as if he was afraid of being rejected.

"Sure!" Rose couldn't believe it, this boy was cute no not cute he was what her mother would say handsome. He sat in the seat across from her and smiled then extended his hand.

"Hello."

"Hello." Rose shook his hand and felt electricity run through her, she smiled then told him her name. "I'm Rose, what's your name?"

"Scorpius." The boy replied, Rose's heart beat rapidly she had heard that name before but it never gave her the reaction she was getting right now. Rose smiled at him which cause Scorpius to let out a quite sigh.

"What house do you want to be in?" Rose asked trying to make conversation.

"My entire family has been in Slytherin so I think I should go with that and stick with family line. What about you?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, my family has been in Gryffindor but I want to do my own thing. To be honest I don't want to be in Gryffindor, nor Hufflepuff full of cowards, Ravenclaw is good they are very intelligent then Slytherin of course. I would rather be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Rose replied, the two smiled at each other and got to know each other the way to Hogwarts. They realized they had quit a lot in common, once at Hogwarts they stood next to each other all the way into the Great Hall. Rose looked up and saw both of her mothers sitting at the professors table.

" Malfoy, Scorpius." Flitwick called out.

Scorpius looked at Rose and smiled then made his way to the stool, Flitwick set the Sorting Hat on top of his head thanks to the ladder Flitwick was standing on.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat yelled once it hit Scorpius's head, Rose watched him walk towards the Slytherin table and knew instantly that she wanted to be with Scorpius.

"McGonagall, Rose!" Flitwick yelled out her name startling Rose, she went up caught both of her mothers leaning forward and watching. Rose sat on the stool then looked over towards Scorpius and smiled, the Sorting Hat was still being lifted towards her when it yelled out her house.

"SLYTHERIN!" Rose beamed then jump off of the stool and went towards the table and quickly sat by Scorpius who smiled at her, Hermione sat back and looked at her daughter the rest of the night went by quickly as she did not touch her food.

IN MINERVA AND HERMIONE'S PRIVATE CHAMBERS…

Minerva sat across from Hermione in a puffy seat while Hermione lounged with her legs straightened on the couch, the fire in the fireplace made Hermione's hair appear auburn in spots. Little touches of grey were appearing in her hair but a lot of it was still chestnut colored, Minerva set her muggle book down and slowly went over towards her wife and sat down on the edge of the couch. Hermione looked up and gave a faint smile then set her book down.

"What happened?" Minerva asked.

"What do you mean?" She tried to side step the conversation.

"At the sorting, Rose was sorted into Slytherin when that happened you paled. I know it has nothing to do with the house but when you saw her sit down by Scorpius Malfoy you went away. You have seen things, I know you have and they are effecting you. Tell me what you have seen, I know something is happening and that something will happen but I need you to talk to me." Minerva persisted with tears beginning to stain her face, Hermione sat up more and hugged Minerva like she has never hugged her before. The older woman returned it instantly, Hermione pulled away gently and placed her hands lightly on Minerva's face her eyes held the other woman's. A light smile enveloped her face then went away as she began to speak.

"I love you, never forget that. You are right I have seen things and things are happening and will happen but I can't tell you. I am trying to stop things and if it get to the point where things have gone to far and what I have seen will happen then I will tell you everything I have seen. The only thing I can tell you is that if things keeping going we will lose Rose and so much more, through my visions I found something out and with the events of today I know its true." Hermione began, Minerva took a hold of Hermione's hands.

"What is it, love?" Minerva asked easily believing the news was going to be bad but stopped when she saw Hermione beaming at her.

"I'm pregnant!"

AND YES I AM GOING TO LEAVE YOU WITH THAT FOR NOW, GOD I AM HORRIBLE AREN'T I. ANYWAYS I WILL BE UPDATING SHORTLY THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE SERIES NOT BY A LONG SHOT THIS STORY STILL HAS TO HAVE THE BABY BORN ALL THE CHILDREN IN HOGWARTS AND THAT IS INCLUDING BABY JAMES AND HE IS STILL A BABY, I PLAN ON UPDATING THIS PRETTY MUCH EVERYDAY IN DECEMBER EXCEPT CHRISTMAS!


	10. Chapter 10

Minerva sat in shock had Hermione really said pregnant, no she couldn't have or could she have. Hermione looked at her wife for some sign but all she saw was her face giving no sign, Minerva looked Hermione in the eyes then took her a hold of her hands that she had let go of not that long ago. Taking a deep breath Minerva began to speak.

"Are you for sure?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I gave seen it." The surety in Hermione's voice convince Minerva.

"Is that why asked me if I wanted another child?" Funny thing was Minerva already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from her wife.

"Yes, I'm almost three months along. I thought maybe it was just like menopause but with the vision and everything and me being sick here and there I know that is not the case." Minerva sat in disbelief, yes she wanted another child but not this soon.

"Minerva?" Hermione saw that Minerva was going far away again.

"Sorry, when you asked me I didn't think it would be this soon I thought there would be a wee bit more time. Not that I don't want another child I do trust me, you just took me by surprise my dear." Her accent coming out at the end.

"I am sorry for how this all played out, I want this child Minerva I just don't want all of the bad things." Sobs began to rack Hermione's body, Minerva was there instantly holding her wife she knew that whatever was going to happen she would do anything in her power to make she her family made it through alive.

"Don't cry love, please." Minerva lifted Hermione's chin up towards her and kissed her lightly. "I am with you through think and thin, I am not going anywhere." Declared Minerva.

"I hope not." Hermione whispered as she was pulled into a hug. That night the two fell asleep on the couch in each others arms, many would consider what Hermione experienced in her sleep a dream or nightmare but Hermione knew better.

HERMIONE'S VISION…(I suggest listening to Tarja Turunnen Montanas De Silencio to get you in the mood of this vision and over all listen to her, throughout writing this story I have been listening to her she will really put you into the mood of this story.)

Hermione stood in a graveyard looking down at the graves that read;

Minerva Marie McGonagall

Mina Ginerva McGonagall

Anita Marie McGonagall

Hugo Apollo McGonagall

As rain fell down and the thunder and lightning crack Hermione heard the distinct sound of spells clashing, as she looked over on the top of the hill she saw Rose and James dueling.

"You will never win, little brother!" Yelled Rose.

"What happened to you! I won't let you hurt anyone else! You have killed our mother and our sisters and our brother but I will not let you touch our little brother and sister including our mum!" Hugo yelled as the two stood across from one another slumped over due to fatigue.

"I suggest you shut up, James!" Scorpius hollered as he came up behind Rose. "Avada Kedavra!" Scorpius shouted as his curse shot towards James.

"NO!" Hermione yelled as the curse hit James straight in the chest as the curse hit green light beamed out all over covering Hermione in green light. As the light vanished Hermione found herself surrounded by dead bodies, thunder clapped and bodies fell from the black and red sky. Blood fell with the bodies, Hermione's body became covered in blood. Just as she turned around she became face to face with Rose who had her wand pointing at her.

"A new era has risen and you are not part of it. Avada Kedavra!" Rose declared as what appeared to be green ribbons shot out and hit her square in the chest.

Hermione awoke with a jolt as she felt the curse hit her, Minerva woke up as Hermione did. She got up and began pacing in front of the now dying fire, Minerva watched her and began to get a sense of worry.

"Love, what is wrong?"

"Things are going to get bad. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you but it appears things can't be stopped now." Hermione turned and looked at Minerva, tears began to fall from her eyes. "All of my visions and what they mean, I must tell you everything. Its going to take some time for what is to happen to well happen but it is best that I tell you."

SO HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TELL YOU IN A NUT SHELL AS TO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN, BUT YET I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU. I HAVE TO KEEP SOME MYSTERY!


	11. Chapter 11

As Hermione paced back and forth she began to tell Minerva every vision she had starting from when rose was born, hours past and seemed as though there would be no end. Minerva took every thing in that Hermione was saying and half way through what her wife was saying just proved that things were going to get bad. Hermione stopped pacing and looked at her wife, Minerva had a look that spoke many words so many that trying to read everything would get to confusing and jumbled.

"Minerva, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to well…protect you for once." Tears began to run down her face after she had been more honest in those hours than her entire life. Minerva stood up and walked up to her and before Hermione knew it she was being crushed into a hug.

"Never apologize love, I would have done the same thing. Thank you for telling me, but please don't hide these things. We need to stick together, and we need to stick with our children. But also watch Rose, I will do everything I can for this not to happen. I love you and our family to much to allow those things to happen without a fight." Minerva declared as she looked Hermione in eyes as she began to cry as well, the two then held each other and began wondering when they would fully loose Rose and if they could stop it. Things were getting dark and sadly they both knew that it would probably get darker.

The next morning Hermione got up and began making breakfast for the children, they had personal chambers at Hogwarts that allowed her children to stay with them while they worked. She had told her everything and to be honest she didn't regret that she had told her but at the same time she was afraid of what telling her could mean. Once she was done with the breakfast she set the plates down just as her kids came running in; except James. Minerva walked in with James who sitting securely on her hip, once they put James in his seat both Hermione and Minerva sat down and ate as well.

"Guess what?" Minerva asked as she looked her children.

"What?" The three oldest ones asked.

"How would you four like to go to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's?" Minerva knew they would instantly want to go.

"YAH!" Hugo instantly yell.

"Could we…"

"please!" Anita and Mina both begged.

"Of course, all you need to do is go and pack!" All the children immediately got up and ran to their rooms to pack.

"Minerva, when did this happen?" Hermione asked as anger began to boil up inside her.

"Don't get angry, sweetheart. I owled them before I came down with James they said they would love to watch them for a while. I thought it would be best for us to have some last bit of peace and quite, that way we can discuss what we are going to do about Rose and have some time to ourselves before the baby comes." Minerva replied causing Hermione's anger to subside.

"I will go and pack some things for, James." Hermione smiled as she stood up and kissed her wife like she had never kissed her before then went up and did what she said she would. After they got the children to Harry and Ginny's, Minerva and Hermione walked to their couch in front of the fireplace and sat down and held the other.

"When is your first class?" Minerva asked hoping Hermione got what she was implying.

"Not till five, fourth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Why?" Hermione asked the last part in a whisper as turned so she was looking Minerva in the face and somewhat lying on top of her.

"I think you know why." A smirk graced Minerva's face as Hermione crawled up her so that she was now straddling Minerva.

"Oh, I think I do." Hermione said right as she kissed Minerva and pressed herself as close as she could to Minerva. It was surely going to be a while and she hoped that it would make her almost late for her class, it would be worth it!"

SO HERE IS AN UPDATE, FINALLY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT UH…STEAMY! SO DON'T WORRY I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON! THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE LOYALLY REVIEWED AND HAVE BEEN READING THIS STORY!


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione all of a sudden felt the feels of apparition as Minerva held her tightly close to her body; the two fell onto the bed in each others arms. The two kissed soundly causing both of them to moan as they tasted the other, heat began to well up inside them as skin began to touch skin more and more. Minerva soon became frustrated with the clothing; quickly she took a hold of her wand and vanished every article that they were wearing. A groan came deep within Hermione's throat as she felt heat from Minerva's body touch her skin, even after all of these years together a simple touch by the older woman could make Hermione scream in ecstasy.

"Minerva." The light pant of her name caused things to stir deep inside of Minerva, Hermione no matter how old or how long they had been together she could always turn her on just by saying her name.

"I love you." Minerva whispered into Hermione's ear just before she began to kiss and bite on Hermione's neck, as her hands wondered across her wife's naked body causing more whimpers and moans to release them.

"Minerva…I want…you…inside of…me." All of her words came out choked as Minerva's kisses and touches began to play havoc on her body, her muscles kept tightening and then releasing causing heat to cover her. Slowly, Minerva parted her wife's legs as she got between them all the while kissing her with every once of love she had. As she pulled away from the kiss she looked into Hermione's eyes, while looking into Hermione's eyes she began to think of the future and how she wished that she had a long time to be with Hermione and that their time together wouldn't be shortened. Minerva muttered a spell under her breath; Hermione couldn't hear it but knew what spell it was.

A couple of minutes after casting the spell Minerva was now deep inside of Hermione, moving at an easy pace the two were already holding each other tightly and showing the other how much they loved them. Hermione began to move her hips along with her wife's movements trying to make her go deeper, her body began craving for the pace to quicken. With a bit of strength she switched position so Minerva was beneath her, leaning down she began to kiss Minerva slowly letting her tongue slip into her lover's mouth. As she started kissing her she began to move her hips so Minerva would go deeper inside of her, after a moment her pace picked and she was now no longer kissing Minerva. She was instead holding on to her wife's hands as heat irrupted throughout her body, choking on her words as her breaths hitched inside of her throat.

Sweat began to cover both of their bodies as they both moved faster than what they ever thought they could, Hermione's head was now thrown back as an orgasm ripped through her body. Minerva flipped Hermione onto her back and began to keep a fast and hard pace above her wife, all she wanted was to hear her scream her name. Hermione swallowed what air she could as Minerva, if it was even possible went deeper and faster. Locking her legs around her wife she felt her muscles begin to tense again and knew she was going to fall over the edge again.

"Minerva…I can't…hold on…oh Merlin…Minerva!" Hermione screamed out her orgasm, open hearing and her body feeling Hermione's release she soon followed in much the same way. The two held each other exhausted and spent from their activities, both knew that sooner or later they would have to get up and get ready for the day but both of them just wanted to take in that moment where they held the other.

IN THE STAFF ROOM….

"Where is Minerva? We are supposed to be having a meeting before the classes start!" Professor Sinistra complained.

"Oh, shit! I knew I was forgetting something, Minerva wanted me to tell everyone that the meeting will be canceled and that we will have it tomorrow." Rolanda replied as she made herself what she liked to call and Irish tea.

"What! Why? I am the deputy I should have known this!" Filius was appalled.

"She would have told you but everything just happened this morning. I just happened to have to go to her office when she was mumbling something about the kids and needing time with Hermione, I mean come on with the kids they have! You have a moment alone with out kids around your going to take every opportunity!" The flying instructor replied as she sat at the big table and put her feet on top of it. "I mean really they have five kids they probably get no time together especially when they come back here and have to constantly work! She has a family and thinking that they don't need the time together is like saying Molly and Arthur has never had sex!" At the end of that statement Arthur looked up from a muggle item he was inspecting.

"Excuse me!"

"I don't mean to insult you; I am just saying seven kids come on! Hermione and Minerva have five there is little time together and when you can make time you make it!" Rolanda was now in an uproar, Arthur nodded in agreement which everyone had to admitingly agree with.

Hermione and Minerva got separate showers for they both knew that if they took one together that they would never get to work and there would be hell to pay, once they were done getting dressed they made there way to Minerva's office. When they got there Minerva went and picked up the three letters that were already waiting to be opened, Hermione leaned down and kissed her on the cheek then the lips.

"I will see you tonight, love. How about I make us a romantic dinner tonight just the two of us?" She knew just by seeing the letters that Minerva was going to have a long day.

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled up at Hermione who she noticed was glowing and it had nothing to do with their earlier activities.

"Good, six o'clock, and no excuses!" Hermione left the office with a smile as she walked out and towards her class.

LOOK AN UPDATE HOLY CRAP! HAHA! SO I HAD SOME WRITERS BLOCK BUT I HAD A DREAM LAST NIGHT THAT HAD THIS PLAYING IN MY HEAD SO I PRETTY MUCH HAVE ALL OF ROSE'S SCHOOLING IN MY HEAD ALONG WITH THE BABIES BEING BORN AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF! ALL I NEED IS THE TIME TO WRITE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

HEY EVERYBODY! AND BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME YES IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! I GOT BUSY WITH SCHOOL, NOW I HAVE WORK ALL THE TIME A NEW APARTMENT AND MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND FANFICLOVE101 WILL BE HERE SOON SO I HAVE A LOT GOING ON. I HAVE BEEN STUCK WITH INTENSE WRITERS BLOCK DUE TO BEING OUT OF THE WRITING SCENE FOR A WHILE. BUT I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE A COME BACK BY UPDATING THIS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!

Hermione stood in the kitchen cooking up the romantic dinner she had planned out, all she wanted was that dinner and to curl up and cuddle up to Minerva. The first day of classes had been pure and utter hell, her first class was Gryffindor and Slytherin first years so she got to see Rose who of course had to sit by Scorpius. She was honest the boy was cute and would grow up to be a handsome man but he was for a lack of a better word…horrible. He kept interrupting her and being rude and even made fun of one of the students when they got an answer wrong, all the while Rose just sat and stared at him like he was a king or something.

She sat down at one of the chairs while she let the pasta sauce simmer for a moment, she hoped that Minerva's day had went far better than hers. She began going through some in class paper work and grading it when her wrist began to lock up so she put the quill down and just closed her eyes for a while. When she opened them she had this wave of fear wash over her, getting up she plated up the dinner and set the table. Minerva was to be there in five minutes, just as Hermione began thinking she would be late she walked in her robes billowing behind her.

Minerva walked over and kissed her wife soundly and smiled at her, the headmistress had had a rough day and had made it that no matter what happened she would be on time for dinner.

"Hello, Love you seem a bit surprised." Minerva smiled as the two walked to the table arm in arm.

"I started to think you would be to busy and all." The look of worry apparent on Hermione's face.

"I was but I would not miss this time alone with my beautiful wife." Replied Minerva as she leaned down a bit and kissed her wife again, the two sat down at the table and began to eat their dinner. As the two finished it and charmed the items away they got up and sat down in front of the fireplace. Hermione sat side ways with her head on Minerva's shoulder and her hand lightly running along her thigh, Minerva's hand rubbed her wife's back as she knew that pain would soon began to start there due to the baby so she wanted to make her wife comfortable as much as possible.

"Sweetheart?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Love?"

"Make love to me." Fear was stilling running through out her body and all she wanted in that moment was to feel love. Minerva sensed it the moment she walked in, smiling at her wife she kissed her gently then scooped her up into her arms and carried her to their bedroom.

Slowly, Minerva removed Hermione's robes and cast them aside. Her hands began to rub and massage every bit of skin she could touch as Hermione removed her robes, the two smiled at each other and whispered terms of endearment the whole time. Minerva gently pushed Hermione down onto the bed once all of their clothing was gone, a kiss on the lips turned into kisses and bites on the neck that was bringing moans from Hermione. As she kept kissing and biting her hands began to touch ample breasts and hardened nipples.

"Please…Min…make love to me." Hermione panted as she felt her body begin to shake from want, upon hearing that Minerva kissed her way down to Hermione's hot, wet center. When upon coming to that spot Minerva let her tongue begin to slowly move around each movement of her tongue drove Hermione insane, just doing this alone could cause Hermione to come screaming over and over again. She always swore to herself that Minerva's tongue would be what would be the death of her, her hips began thrusting into that experienced tongue as bursts of pleasure began hitting her again and again.

"Faster…Minerva…please!" She panted to almost a yell as her body began shaking and begging for release, Minerva stopped her ministrations and went up and kissed her as her fingers began taking her love to the edge. Sweat covered their bodies as heat welled up between them more and more, as Hermione's orgasm reached closer and closer she felt like she was going to burst from her skin. Fingers moved quicker inside of her and kept hitting that one spot over and over again but it was that one hit and that one kiss that brought her.

"Minerva!" Hermione screamed out, her head thrown back and her eyes shut as her body exploded with pleasure. As she began to come down she could barely see as spots of light began to pop every where, Minerva laid down beside her wife and looked at her hoping she hadn't hurt her.

"Are you ok, Love?" Minerva asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, I'm seeing stars!" A laugh came from the younger woman as she realized that her wife officially blew her mind, Minerva began to laugh as well. Hermione rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her on her lips and shoulder.

"I love you, Minerva." She whispered into her wife's ear.

"And I love you, Hermione." Minerva replied as she kissed her wife as the two held each other, soon after words Hermione fell asleep. Minerva stayed up however still holding her wife, thoughts ran through out her head as to what Hermione had told her of her visions. A small tear trickled down her face as a thought ran through her head.

"_Please, God don't let me be taken from her. I want to be in her arms forever."_ As Minerva began to fall asleep she felt her magic touch something dark that was just along the horizon.

END OF TO BE IN HER ARMS FOREVER:CONCLUSION PART II COMING SOON…

YES I DID JUST LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!


End file.
